User blog:SmileyTriesToAssociate/Quick Update and Wikia Changes
Hey everyone! So we havent had a proper blog post for a while on here, huh? Anyway, Id like to inform everyone that I (SmileyTriesToAssociate) am now an admin and a part of the Staff now, as appointed by kittydogcrystal. I have contributed quite a lot to this Wikia in the past and now Im proud to say I am one of the team that runs it! I am very happy to have received this privilege, and now I can provide great service and support this Wikia further! But now, onto the actual update. 'Major Changes, Updates and Info' *I have had a large concern about the status and the position of the Wiki for a while. As you probably know, the Founder has been inactive for quite some time, as well as the main admins of this site. Kittydog herself doesnt visit this wiki too often, so Im usually doing what I can on her behalf (she actually messaged me back on Discord about the Wikia and agreed to make me an admin, and she says she had seen my large contributions in the past). I have attempted to help rectify this and have had success, with giving and spreading awareness to the admins and even managed to convince them to add another user to the staff (that user being Fluffripley, who is now one of our most active staff members). *During my transition to the role of an admin, there were multiple times me and kd tried to contact the founder, but to no avail, as it seems the Discord tag provided on her profile may either be incorrect or she does not recall what has been happening here (in which both cases seem unlikely but i have no other explanation). Once we contacted the Discord tag, the user expressed no memory of kittydog or the wiki, even stating that we may have the wrong person and they do not know who we are or what we are talking about. So that is pretty much why my transition to an admin has not been announced until now. We were unable to contact any other staff members. *I am also planning to have the Wiki accept sources and info from kd’s Toyhou.se, alt Twitter, second channel, and answered questions if the information is needed, and not just kd’s YouTube and DeviantArt. *I will be monitoring the site’s activity on a daily basis and post any important information, changes and updates here as a blog post at least once a month. 'Other updates and Misc.' *Kittydog has made a plan to return to this Wiki and become more active, which helps monumentally. *I have had thoughts of adding more users to the Staff and making some active Users content - moderators. *Further plans to clean up any mistakes, broken code/links, organize content, correct errors and typos, and re-vamp the layout are in order. *Updates on lore and character backgrounds are to be made. Replacing any outdated content is needed. *fixing the site-wide typo of Nyanyel’s name being misspelled as ‘Nyanel’, without the second ‘y’ in the name. If you find one that still hasnt been corrected, please let one of the admins know! *current users eligible and considered to be modded is being listed, so far i have considered 4 users to become a content moderator based on their recent activities and contributions. - non-canon, unofficial and unapproved media shall be removed. And that concludes today’s blog post, thanks for tuning in and hopefully we can continue improving the Wikia! ~SmileyTTA, Staff Admin November 14, 2019 Status Category:Blog posts